


I can't lose him too

by Stormysaslytherin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Body Swap, Established Relationship, Hugs, M/M, Relationship Problems, Stiles in Cora's body, and burnt bacon, the way Stiles found out that Derek worries about him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormysaslytherin/pseuds/Stormysaslytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wakes up in Cora's body after a fight with Derek. </p>
<p>Part of Boozicals the Musicals or a series of short drunken ramblings</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't lose him too

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of a drunken Teen Wolf Bingo writing prompt.
> 
> Prompt: Body Swap
> 
> I don't own them blah blah blah. Fairly unbetaed.

Stiles wakes up to the sun shining in his eyes. His windows are west facing. He can’t have slept that long. He crawls out of the bed and stubs his toe on the door. Wait, he doesn’t have a door there. Where the hell is he?

He looks around and catches sight of himself in a mirror. Holy fuck! And he would swear that Cora was watching him from across the room except that she is copying his every move. And holy balls, he looks down. He has boobs. They are attached to his chest. He looks back at the mirror and the expression looking back at him is completely foreign.

Stiles wanders down the loft steps, feeling self-conscience in the tiny shorts and camisole. How did girls wear these without feeling exposed?

Derek is in the kitchen looking sleepy and staring at the coffee pot. It isn’t on. And he really didn’t want to see Derek so soon after their chat last night but he looks miserable so…

“Hey, are you ok,” Stiles tries because maybe he can get answers in this body.

Derek starts. “Wha- yeah I’m fine. Just need coffee.”

“You do know you have to turn the machine on for it to make coffee right,” Stiles mumbles. Derek doesn’t seem to hear him so Stiles flicks the button on the side and the coffee machine whirs to life.

Stiles thinks Derek looks relieved when the smell of coffee wafts through the air. He looks exhausted. Stiles starts making breakfast because that is what he would do at home and his - no Cora’s - body is on autopilot.

“What are you doing Cora?” Derek looks up at the smell of bacon.

“Making breakfast?” Stiles asks.

“Oh… Ok.”

“Is something wrong Der,” Stiles blurts out even though he is the only one who calls him Der and Cora would never.

“I fought with Stiles last night and he got angry with me,” Derek mumbles.

“So,” Stiles responds, because it’s something Cora would say.

“I think I fucked up.” His head droops.

“How did you fuck up?”

“I told him he shouldn’t be fighting front lines. And he shouldn’t. He’s human,” Derek argues with himself.

The anger comes back to Stiles. “And why shouldn’t he?”

“I can’t lose him, Cora.” Derek looks worried. “I lost everyone until you came back but I can’t lose him. I don’t know what I will do with myself.”

Stiles’ eyes soften because Derek is concerned about him.

He steps in and hugs Derek. “Everything will be fine. I’m not going anywhere Der.” With a cough he adds, “and neither is he.”

The tension melts out of Derek as the bacon burns on the stove.


End file.
